A Little Fixation
by ScandalousSal
Summary: Antimony pays a visit to her gym teacher and almost bites off a little more than she can chew. Almost.


Saturdays were unpredictable creatures. Sometimes they were loud and joyful and active, and at other times, like this particular Saturday, they were spent without leaving bed except to eat, use the loo or play video games. Kat was a bit more of a morning person, and so was already doing the latter, but with the volume left low so as not to disturb her.

It was a thoughtful gesture, but in truth she didn't mind. The faint noise of explosions and obscenities was oddly calming. At that moment, though, it was broken by a loud thunk as something very substantial fell out of the mail chute. Kat seemed to know what this was, and immediately paused Grand Theft Auto to investigate. What felt like a very thick letter was dropped onto Antimony's leg.

She stretched her arms languidly and rolled over, fetching the letter from the blanket.

"What's this, then?"

"New class schedules!" Kat said, sounding slightly too excited in Antimony's opinion.

Kat opened hers and read it in that lightning-fast way that only Kat could, her eyes winging over the page at about a line a second.

"Aw, right on! I have Karmatron Dynamics IV first thing in the morning!"

"There must be a mistake." Antimony said.

"What do you mean? I asked specifically for that time slot."

"No, I mean with my schedule. I have Medium Lessons with Jones, but I have Gym with as well. It's not supposed to be like that, you take one or the other. Jones always exempted me from Gym."

"You should go talk to Mr. Eglamore about it." Kat said.

"I know, but school is almost over and his office is closed."

"You could knock on his door."

"Don't you think that's the first thing I tried?"

"No, I mean his home. He lives here at the Court like the other teachers. Just ask Renard how to get there when you come back."

"Oh, alright." Antimony said. "But... why would Renard know how to get to Eglamore's house?"

* * *

The street was all quiet. It was just past noon, and June had just arrived. The heat had yet to fully catch up however, and today a cool wind was blowing past Antimony as she walked down the street, trying to spot the house numbers. They looked like they had not been touched up in quite some time.

Up to this point she has been very agitated. Usually on Saturday she would call up Jack and they would find some private spot off the beaten path and do all sorts of untoward things to one another. Antimony had surprised herself with how... eager she was. Once you thought about it, all those admonishments that society doled out about keeping your pants on were really just a bunch of fuss from the people that didn't have amazing sex.  
In particular, she found that she loved sucking dick.

It was a startling thing to hear, even if only inside the confines of her own head. She really did love it, and everything about it- the warm softness of the head, the way it throbbed gently in time to his heartbeat, and most of all the way he squirmed when she did it. Even for someone who was smart enough to see through sexual norms as guidelines more than actual rules, the suddenly acquired knowledge that she enjoyed giving blowjobs had caused a bit of a paradigm shift. She saw herself differently now, that was for sure, and she was still figuring out if the change was good, bad or indifferent to how she imagined herself to be.

The schedule was folded up in the back pocket of her jeans. She had held it the whole train ride there and then realized that her fingers were leaving little sweat marks behind. At last she found the right house. It was very much like Anja's home, and was slightly better tended than it's neighbors. The bushes were immaculately trimmed, and here someone had bothered to repaint the numbers. She ascended the steps and knocked, hoping fervently that she knew Eglamore well enough to show up at his house, unannounced, without being told where it was. She could hear a clinking noise from inside, betraying the fact that someone was home. Presently, the door opened, and there stood Mr. Eglamore. His hair was ruffled and a respectable layer of stubble bedecked either cheek. Despite all this and his bloodshot, slightly hazy gaze, he was very fetching. If anything the scruffiness only added to his good looks. The fact that he was dressed in nothing but a bath robe didn't do any harm either. The belt was very close-fitting about the waist, and from out of the corner of her eye she could see the faint outline of something enormous. Something that made her a little weak in the legs just thinking about.

"Oh- hello Carver."

"Hello Sir, I was just wondering if I could talk to you about the new class schedule..."

He shook his head and rubbed his bleary eyes. Thankfully she noticed that his expression was more amused than annoyed.

"We're not all morning people, you know that Carver?"

"I'm very sorry to bother you sir, I'm not normally one for mornings either, but they made a mistake on my schedule " she said, trailing off once again, and allowing her eyes and the purse of her lips do the rest of the talking.

Eglamore seemed to consider the request for a second or two. She waited with bated breath. Then he nodded.

"Sure. Hold on a moment, let me get some clothes on."

The door closed again and she heard more clinking. Eventually the door reopened to reveal him dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Come on in."

She followed, noting the faint smell of beer and air freshener mixed together. As she closed the front door behind her, she saw something hanging on the coat rack that made her heart sink. It was Jones' iconic coat, the one that made her look like the second half of a business power couple from the 90's, though in retrospect giving Jones fashion tips was like telling a doorknob to shave. As to why it made her heart sink, she didn't quite know why. All she knew was that a plan was forming in her mind as she watched Eglamore turn the corner into the living room and stumble ever so slightly, something a man of his strength and training would never do... unless he were intoxicated.

"Is Jones here?"

"Huh? No, she left this morning. She attends a lot of meetings. She'll be gone for hours."

"Seriously, Jones? I didn't peg her as the meeting type."

They were sitting down on the couch. There was another couch opposite the coffee table, but she noted that Eglamore had sat next to her. Her heart was doing a double time.

"Hah, no, she really isn't."

His smell was even better up close. Underneath the hastily applied deodorant she could smell a very strong body odor. But this was not like the clammy onion smell of some of the kids in the lower years who didn't yet shower regularly, no, this was a rich musky scent and it was about to make her loose her fucking mind.

"She also doesn't strike me as the type who hangs her coat in another man's house."

Eglamore gave her a long, searching look, as though sizing her up. Antimony almost thought he was going to tell her to leave.

"So let's see this schedule."

"What? Oh, right." Antimony said, pulling the piece of paper out of her back pocket.

For a moment, she had completely forgotten the original reason she came here. The jeans were doing only a slightly better job of hiding his bulge than the robe did, and it kept attracting her eye like a magnet. She tried to brace what little cleavage she had against her arms as she leaned in towards him on the pretense of showing him the schedule.

"If you look here, you'll see they gave me Gym with you, but I still have Medium Lessons with Jones at the same time as last year."

"Not a mistake. You didn't specify an elective this year, and you're old enough where you are required to have all six classes."

Antimony sighed and let the paper fall to her lap.

"That's unfortunate. I really enjoyed that free period."

"You know, that's weird, because Surma used to enjoy-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. His brain seemed to realize what he had just said. She could tell it caused him tremendous pain.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Antimony said, putting on what she hoped was her best "not caring" expression. "She's been gone for a long time now. I've moved on."

"No you haven't."

His answer surprised her, primarily because it was true. She stared defiantly at him for a moment, and then her eyes softened and she shook her head.

"No, I haven't. And neither have you, apparently."

Eglamore nodded.

"You still love her, don't you?" Antimony said, after a moment's silence.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you remember that day I fell off the bridge and you called me Surma?"

"I didn't mean to. It was... it was a stupid-"

At that moment Antimony rested her hand on his thigh, bringing his apology to an abrupt halt. This was it. She didn't give a fuck anymore. Eglamore had to know the real reason she wanted to come inside. She could sense it behind his eyes the moment he saw her there on his front porch with that purposefully-fixed innocent look.

She began to run her hand up and down his leg, stroking it.

"You know, I might look a lot like my mother, but I'm a very different person."

Eglamore seemed completely stunned by this and said nothing. Another few seconds passed in agonized silence. She glanced down and saw that his pants were shifting. Bingo. Just as she had suspected. She moved her hand over to his crotch, massaging it gently, and looked back up at him. He still wore the same, disbelieving expression, so she began to undo his trousers.

As she leaned in to take them off completely, she found a large palm pressed against her forehead, keeping her at arm's distance.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Fuck.

Lucidity.

The one thing she didn't want floating into his booze-befuddled head at this moment.

"You said it yourself, Jones is going to be gone for hours."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Antimony tried to make doe eyes at him, but it was pretty hard with his fingers smushed against her eyebrows.

"I want it, and I know you want it. What's the problem?"

"You know what the problem is."

"I can keep a secret."

Eglamore continued to stare at her with bloodshot eyes. She could almost hear the titanic battle playing out in his head.

"Oh quit being coy, you're hard as a rock." She said, slipping her hand through the now unzipped trousers and cupping his length, or what small part of it she could reach.

Eglamore took his hand away and let out a deep sigh, as though resigning himself to whatever consequences would come of this. Antimony was almost giddy as she returned to her work. It was like unwrapping a Christmas present, and if the package was any indication, then the gift was enormous. When she pulled his boxers down, she was not disappointing.

It was as thick as her forearm, and almost as long. Her eyes widened almost involuntarily. Not only was his manhood enormous, he had bollocks to match. Compared to this, Jack was a matchstick. It was a wonder he could sit down without feinting. She eagerly pulled it upright and slipped the foreskin back, putting the head into her mouth. There was no preparatory lick, no foreplay. She wanted cock in her mouth, right now, plain and simple. There was a slight intake of breath from Eglamore, and she grinned as she ran her tongue around the edges of his head, savoring the strong flavor.

She had him now. Any man who would pull an attractive girl off of his dick wasn't worth blowing in the first place.

It was nice to be indoors and have the place to themselves because it meant she could suck as loudly and as eagerly as she wanted. As she continued, he grew ever harder and larger. It seemed almost impossible. She could barely open her jaw wide enough to keep her teeth from skimming his head, something she had learned not to do from Jack. As she did so, she felt Eglamore's large, strong hand come to rest on the back of her head. He didn't push her head down onto it, which she was thankful for. Instead he simply ran his hands through her long auburn hair.

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening. True, he had secretly wanted it since he had first laid eyes on her. His front brain knew that it could never happen, and really it shouldn't happen, but somewhere deep down he couldn't help but think of her as Surma's reincarnation. They looked so much alike... acted so much alike... it was eerie. Now that it had come to pass, he didn't know what to think anymore.

It was too late for second thoughts now, though. The girl was going to town. Every time her lips smacked, a little tinge went through him. This was so far out of line he didn't even know where to begin. She was good, though, he had to give her that. Trails of spit were running down his shaft. His eyes flicked to the drapes, but they were still firmly shut. Antimony began to test how far down she could go, pushing his swollen head against the back of her mouth again and again. He bucked his hips slightly, and it slipped past and into her throat.

She choked, and withdrew for a moment, sputtering.

"Take it easy. Not too fast. Here, switch spots with me."

He stood up and guided her with his hands to sit on the sofa, right at the edge of the cushion.

* * *

Antimony did not protest. It felt good to let his hands direct her body, to let him take control. The tip of his penis rested against her lips. She let it brush back and forth for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his precum smearing in with her lipstick. Then she parted them and accepted it once more. She was about to begin bobbing back and forth as before, but she felt both of Eglamore's hands on the back of her head. They were no longer running idly through her hair. Now they were holding her heady steady with surprising strength.

"Remember to breath through your nose. Slap my leg if you need to come up for air."

She nodded, making his balls bounce slightly. He began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Antimony used her now-free hands to paw at herself desperately. She was almost beyond conscious thought at this point. Nothing that Jack had done had ever gotten her this wound up before. Eglamore pushed all the way back in and began to press gently on the back of her head. Her nostrils flared as she took in air and tried her hardest to avoid gagging. She could feel the head of his cock resting on her tonsils, and then it was through, and he was going deeper and deeper, until at last her nose was resting against his pelvic bone.

"Oh... FUCK!" Eglamore said fervently, holding her there for a few seconds longer.

Then he pulled out of her and she began to cough. A large, glistening string of drool ran between the head of his penis and her lips. It hung for a moment and then snapped, falling to the floor without a sound. They did this several more times, and each time Eglamore increased the frequency and the depth until he was violently fucking her face. His balls slapped against her chin, and she desperately gasped for air through her nostrils, which were dripping saliva. Just as her fingers pushed her past the point of orgasm, he bottomed out again and she choked. Hard. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

* * *

He could feel every muscle in Antimony's throat trying to eject the foreign body. It felt like something snatched from paradise- better than the tightest girl he had ever fucked. To her credit, Antimony did not try to back her head off of him, and it was that fact that drove him right over the edge.

"I'm coming." He said.

There was no sensuality in his breathless words, just fact. Antimony closed her eyes, and he blew a massive load down her throat. Jones had been very busy these past few weeks, and there was rarely a moment that they had to themselves to get off. By the time the last drop of seed had poured out of his body, his legs were shaking like he had just run a marathon. He waited until he had gone entirely soft, and the let Antimony wrench her head clear of his massive pole.

Spit and a very small bit of cum poured out of her ravaged mouth, but Antimony didn't look distressed at all. She wiped the slime from her mouth, stood up, and pulled Eglamore's shirt up, which he was still wearing. She smiled and planted a kiss on the highest place on his body she could reach, which at this stage in her life happened to be just below his pectoral. Then she grabbed her schedule and departed without saying a word, grabbing a handful of tissues on the way out.

The door slammed shut behind her, and Eglamore looked around him, still somewhat hazy from the recent orgasm and this morning's hair of the dog. He glanced up at the clock. It had only been fifteen minutes, and she had waltzed in, seduced him, sucked him dry and waltzed back out the door leaving him naked from the waist down and with a respectable mess to clean up.

He was going to have to stop calling her Carver and start calling her "hurricane".


End file.
